


Most treasured slave

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bondage, Extremely Fucked Up, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Fucked Up, Multi, Rape, hmmm yes daddy, inspired by someone else's story thingy, they bois in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: scp-2264/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Most treasured slave

You really had no clue how long you had been here. Because you was just an average person, who seemed to have been chosen for some obscene and terrifying purpose. 

Your welcome to hell had been...interesting nonetheless. You could remember the golden city structure, just small slithers of the light from the lamps across the canal in your memory. But in this place you were kept-

nothing but darkness

A cold cell, fit for a prisoner. Not some poor innocent woman that had seemingly fallen down a rabbit hole to hell. All you remember was being dragged by your limbs into this large throne room; unrecognisable banners and a setting that seemed stuck in the past. And you were physically dragged in front of this man sat upon the throne, his face concealed by a silky veil. Everything about this persons being made you wince, and try to turn away- feeling sick to the core. 

Crying, you blabbered out unhelpful pleas as you were forced to kneel before this stranger. Their hand shakily reaching your chin, touching you once in the silence. But, everyone else seems to have understood what this 'king' figure meant. The next thing you knew, you were dragged away down a flight of stony steps, thrown into what seemed like a giant cage. Well, obviously a cell- but nothing to a modern day cell. 

This was just a damp space, cold stone flooring, no windows, bars around you and a dirty straw bed for comfort. And you had cried frantically the day the door had noisily swung open, crawling into the far corner and tucking your knees into yourself. Just glaring as five figures entered the room. Just looking at these strange people that kidnapped you made you feel light headed.

All almost comically similar in appearance, these freaks wasted no expense on elaborate medieval gowns and funky looking masks to go with it. It was like the stuff of nightmares; you know, masked people kidnapping young innocent woman- the usual horror trope. 

"P-Please..." you blabbered out, trying to make yourself even smaller in the corner. 

What were you even begging for? To be left alone? To be let out? For an answer?

This person, or creature, waltzed towards you. Almost like they were covered in black ribbon, that is all you could describe them as. Your arm was grabbed so harshly, lifting you with massive strength, that you felt your arm pop at the elbow from impact. "A-ah!" You cry, trying to push them off; but like a brick wall, they did not move.

So, you look down with teary eyes- accepting whatever is coming your way.

"Gentlemen," you winced at the sound of that deep grating voice, warily peeking at the person holding you tight, "welcome, I expect you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Quite. But, go over it once more- if you will." You were like a deer in the headlights, staring at this person in white just step forward- voice calm and melodic. 

"Each of you must... impregnate this woman if you wish for a chance at the throne. The rules are simple. No sneaking in here out of hours, no letting her escape, and certainly no foul play- am I clear, Dyo?" The person holding you literally stepped forth, dragging your whimpering form with them towards this one in black. 

"Crystal~" The person in black retorted.

"Good. You may begin whenever you are ready." And you had been thrown against the wall, helpless as multiple hands had grappled your skin, admiring you simply.

But, that was back then. Now, it had been at least four or so weeks. Stirring from your slumber at someone clearing their throat for you to notice them. It was just a lowly slave in this wretched place, lifting your head and spooning water between your chapped broken lips. "P-Please... m-more..." you croaked out, barely able to speak at this point- speech broken off by the calming figure entering the room.

"Are you feeling alright?" White clad, that is all you could associate with this character; mask an unreadable canvas. Ah, so it was a new week- that much you knew. Every new week, they would roll a dice to determine who gets to... go first with you. Whoever manages to impregnate you, gets to keep you and the throne. 

This odd person here was most likely the best of all. They sent people to bring you water and food, and clearly did not want to become attached if there was a chance of losing you in the end. So, with the sound of material sliding off of skin, you had to tip your head back and force yourself to ignore the pleasure from this new session. Thrusting in and out of your body without emotion, and yet feeling maximum pleasure that made you want to scream. 

Wincing as this person buckled on top of you, barely able to keep themselves from deflating on top of your body before muttering a small heartfelt apology and rising. With a quick order, some chamber maids would come to clean you- as always. But... that person was just like the other three. Fucking you senseless for the throne... and it is hard to hate someone who treats you kindly, even when you know you should.

Collapsing back onto the cold brickwork beneath you, there was a short while of pure peace. Shutting your eyes and just daydreaming to pass time, longing for escape but knowing you understood nothing about this situation. Just that you were a slave to some game. 

Some time must have passed, because you were woken up by someone nudging your body. Their action was clearly an attempt to be gentle, but left bruises anyway. With heavy ragged breaths, you quickly tried to scramble back up to a sitting position instead of laying on the ground, only managing to do so when this person grasped both your bound arms and hoisted you up to face them. 

Oh great....

"Back so soon?" You scoff nervously, wriggling a bit when the Black Lord's hands were already tugging down your makeshift panties you had been given. "Well, of course. How could I stay away?" You wanted to tell him to stop, or to simply give you a minute to mentally prepare, but it was like he had read your mind; staring at you whilst resuming to grasp your hips and slide you completely beneath him- naked and vulnerable. "We made a deal, little flower. And if you want me to win this," you were completely unaware he had already aligned himself with you, thrusting into your unprepared body with a grunt, "you'll let me do this quickly without interruption."

So, a few weeks ago, after failing to see you produce results for this game, the Black Lord himself had come and made a deal with you. He wanted the throne, you wanted freedom- now, to help him win the game, you were to let him come whenever he pleased and well... do what had to be done. It was horrible, and you despised him, but he seemed genuine in his promise to let you go if he won. So, you took the bait and moaned loudly for him. 

You could feel every single sensation; from his clothes he had kept on for quickness that rubbed against your numb womanhood, to the pace he kept changing- he was the one you had the most trouble with. Well, not that any of them were any good at all, but this one seemed to know precisely how to torture your body into feeling every bit of stamina he had to offer.

"A-are you- ah- almost done?" You stutter, feeling him grab your legs to hook around himself. Vision going a little blurry, you were not sure if you could keep this up. "Just... a little longer...~" 

Your mind swam with ideas: were these people human? How do you escape? 

"Hush, just let me enjoy this."

You hated when he said things like that. A deal is a deal, no strings attached. Just have sex, get it over with, and stick to your end of the bargain! Should he be enjoying this? Probably not. The white lord did not seem to let his emotions get to him, and yet-

"A-Ah!"

He buckled over, hands either side of you. Just regaining his breath as he stared at you. A small tear slowly escaping your eye, face scrunching up and lip trembling as your hot and filthy body is chained and trapped beneath his. 

With a low chuckle, his thumb wiped a tear from your cheek before he stood as if nothing had happened at all. "I shall see you soon," he teased, and you did not bother to stare in his direction as you heard the door lock shut behind him. 

A new day passed, and that meant the next 'suitor' would have their way with you tonight. Just waiting eagerly with a brave face for the door to open. Hearing the usual creak, and shutting your eyes as you turn to the side in disgust. No talking, so it was not the usual suspect, and yet curiosity was killing you.

However possible, your luck seemed to get dramatically worse. Clad in shiny golden armour that reflected your dirty reflection, you could only nervously swallow the ball of dread forming in your gut as the Yellow Lord stepped into your humble abode. With a constant expression of dismissal and disapproval, you always felt fearful of this guy.

Swishing his yellow cloak from his body, never once cracking... well, if it were possible, any kind of smile- his armour slowly fell to the floor with fairly noisy clatters. He just casually took a seat a few feet away from you, on some mouldy old stool; slowly taking off even more pieces of his armour.

Yes, he had all the time in the world- but would it kill him to make this a little less painfully slow for you?

You manage to prop yourself up, catching his attention. He just stared at you, like you were disgusting or beneath even the dirt he walked on. The candle behind him flickering and illuminating that expression tenfold. It done nothing to ease your nerves as he practically marched over. Never saying a word as his hands go right to your inner thighs, prying you open and just staring at your regions.

You let out a string of small noises, humiliated but moreso confused and cautious. Like that one weird person you know you cannot win against, you just sucked up the tears and tried to be brave as you felt cold fingers pressing into and examining you down below. Peeking up again just timidly, whimpering when his gaze met yours.

And almost like he could tell you felt 'weirded out' by him, he instantly got to action. Just dangling a rose in front of you like it were some sweet gesture, before holding it in his hand by the side of your face and ploughing into you. Emotionally numb, you just wanted all of this to end. And the sad reality was that the deal you made seemed to be the only way out. 

Finishing inside of you, picking up his belongings, the Lord left without a word spoken to you. Coughing and gagging, you tip your body to the side and let out a choked sob. Just imagining a life with that freaky Lord. No words exchanged, just you expected to know what he wants. 

The same routine. Night fell, you assumed anyway, and you were shaken awake again. This man had the stamina of the God's and always seemed happy to see you. The promise of freedom keeping you sane as your body trembled beneath his fingers caressing your chest. At times you did have suspicions on this deal you had made with the Black Lord; he seemed to enjoy these sessions a little too much. And the way he looked at the other Lords sent chills down your spine; like he would stab you in the heart if it meant he would get the throne, and yet somehow he'd wangle it so that he kept you alive and got what he wanted too. So, like usual, he finished and stroked your hair with a smooth chuckle before leaving with a small dismissive wave. Your suspicions growing...

Worrying you had taken a dare and shaken a demons hand, you got little sleep that 'night.' Only shifting when the door opened slowly, and the smiley featurette of the Red Lord came into your vision. Eyes blurring every few seconds, you could see him creeping closer with this happy grin. 

"Hellloooo?~"

"Y-yes?" Was all you could think to respond. "Well, I was not sure if you were even awake." They giggled. Unsure what to respond, you just sat up slowly as this person crouched to your level and admired you. You flinch a little when he suddenly grasped the ropes around your body, pulling them to gaze at the rope burn and bruises left on your skin. "Hmmm... tut, tut, they really did not need to go so far and hurt the poor little flower."

"Did they?" You shook yourself back into the conversation, seeing his eyes narrowed and waiting for you to respond. "N-No." "Oh? So you like being bound?" You did not know how to respond, watching him flutter around the room doing random things. "I asked you a question~" he teased. "I... I...-"

"Hush, you are positively adorable when you try to be brave. Though," your face was gripped pretty hard, forced to meet his gaze, "it does not suit you." You waited for some kind of nastiness to follow, shocked when he cheered: "Smile instead."

Confused, you forced a shaky smile on your features. Feeling his hands trapping themselves around your breasts and opening, you looked down in worry, before he spoke and caught your attention again. "Remember to keep smiling, or I won't be happy." You whimpered far too loud when he tilted his head, forcing the mask to momentarily change to a frown. 

"A-Ah!"

Already inside of you, you kept hearing him remind you to smile. Gritting your teeth and smiling as you felt your legs shake, held down by his soft hand, and your womanhood growing hot and numb from pleasure. Like usual, if you kept smiling, he would not be so rough. Never as rough as the Black Lord, that was for sure, but it was still humiliating to have your bound body rocked against your kidnappers in a violent manner. 

"Oh, is this good for you- little queen?" "Y-Yes....(?)" You felt like shaking your head and going insane at this pleasure, unable to scream too loudly as he placed a finger against your clit, forcing your body back and forth with each thrust against his digit. 

You could easily admit, he was the only one actually able to satisfy you during these.... 'sessions,' but that did not make him any more likable.

The final day before you would be tested again, and you waited eagerly with fear and anticipation for your comrade to enter the room and make you submit again. Listening to the door open, trying to hide the fact you had been crying. "Oh, oh no~" you struggled to sit up, managing to do so the very moment the Black Lord crouched before you. He wiped your tears like always and you shook your head and whisper-yelled: "please, how much longer? Can't I leave now?!" "Hush hush," you flinch when his hand began petting your hair, "you will be fine. Your examination is tomorrow, yes?"

You nod eagerly. "Besides... this treatment you have been receiving is not even half of it." "Half of what?" You asked shyly. "Well, if I lose, you will have to learn to rule and such. Whats happening to you now will be nothing in comparison~" 

You shook and trembled violently. "Awww, do you want me to win you, little Y/n?" "Yes! Yes, I...-" How did he know your name? 

As if on cue to interrupt you, his chuckle accompanied his hand guiding your head down to rest on your back. Slowly moving between your legs with satisfaction, leaving your mind wondering what he was doing. "I... I thought-" you thought this was just about getting you pregnant. "Hush, just let me..." he could not even finish his own sentence; your body trembling at the foreign tongue sliding up and down your opening. 

"I... ah..." you could not even speak. Terrified, confused, and yet living in hope that this man, this monster, knew what he was doing. Forcing an orgasm to rip through you, his hand met your legs as he pulled himself up to face and admire your trembling features. "I can pleasure you just as well as anyone, if not... Better~"

Did he just... like... read your mind? Did you talk in your sleep about the other Lord being more satisfying? He chuckled at your red face, before presuming to go through with the usual deed.

Presumably a day later, and this figure you had come to know as the ambassador came along to 'examine you.' Stretching you open, whilst the other Lords simply watched. Whimpering at the sensation of sharp claws being gentle on your skin, you breathed out fearfully when the ambassador finally spoke.

"You have succeeded..."

all lords seemed to shuffle in anticipation.

"Black Lord."

Your world paused. He won! You were going to be free!

And that was how the best moment you had experienced in months, quickly became the worst.

You were beaming, smiling as you watched the Black Lord come over to untie you. Only to yelp as you were thrown over his shoulder instead. "Wait- aren't you going to-"

"let you go? Don't be ridiculous."

Your eyes widened, watching the cell slowly disappear as he took you though these big stony halls. "But... I thought?" "You thought wrong."

"You... lied?"

"I did, but within reason. In truth, I wanted the throne as well as you. But I made it easier for both of us; I had to win, I had to win you." The hateful gaze in your eyes was quickly smothered by pure fear as you were taken into a luxurious bedroom, breathing one small 'help' as the door shut behind him; trapping you both inside.


End file.
